wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Best
Victoria "Vicky / VB" Best is a child prodigy, the non super-powered evil counterpart of Becky / WordGirl and the equivalent of Bizarro who made her debut in her self-titled Season Three episode. As this child's name insists, her parents taught her to be the best at what she does. Despite not having super powers like WordGirl, Victoria happens to possess odd powers of her own. She is a prodigy, and can perform telekinesis and hypnosis. She has also mastered origami, and seems to be able to bring her creations to "life", as demonstrated in "The Best of the Bests". Appearance Victoria wears a gray sweater vest with her badge on the shirt pocket (a trophy), a pink skirt, a light blue blouse and long black socks with matching shoes. She also wears blue ribbons for earrings and a pearl necklace. Victoria has golden blonde hair with long braided ponytails with two light blue scrunchies on each one. History In her self-titled first appearance, Victoria is introduced as a new student (and villain). In the school auditorium she along with other children are playing recorders, but the children are terrible until Victoria silences the room with her good playing. She is then rewarded with a trophy for it and numerous other ones (see Victoria's prizes for it) except one trophy for reading which goes to Becky. Her parents Mr. and Mrs. Best then glare at her to take the trophy. Later Victoria hypnotizes Becky and steals her trophy, and when Becky comes to reclaim it, she notices other trophies that Victoria couldn't have won. She shows again as WordGirl to challenge her against Captain Huggyface in an eating contest. When she loses, she tries to take Huggy's trophy (which is actually a net painted gold) but gets trapped and is forced to give back the trophies she didn't earn, including Becky's. Victoria is reintroduced in the Valentine's Day special Cherish is the Word. She steals all of her classmates' Valentines Day cards, and to make the job quicker, she hypnotizes everyone by playing her recorder, and she makes a run for it when they're still dazed. Later on she is found by WordGirl, but WordGirl is stopped by Tobey, insisting that WordGirl should be his special valentine. When Tobey presents WordGirl his human-heart shaped chocolate to her, Victoria reacts to this by saying that she should have it because she's the best at everything and taking Tobey's valentine. But Tobey takes it back and defends WordGirl. Upset that Tobey along with Scoops are complimenting WordGirl, she hypnotizes all of them, only this time instead of taking their objects she switches them in each others hands to look like they stole from each other, and then skips away. She later returns in WordGirl's battle with Tobey when Scoops is about to give Violet his Valentine and interrupts them, but WordGirl tricks Victoria into making Tobey's robots go after her. After realizing her error Victoria asks WordGirl to help her and even promises to give the other students their Valentines back. Victoria makes her third appearance in Crime in the Key of V. When WordGirl is about to be rewarded with another key to the city, Victoria interrupts the ceremony and tells the Mayor the key should be hers because she's the best at everything. WordGirl stops Victoria but is then backed up by her parents who claims Victoria can have the key and be a superhero. When Victoria questions how, her parents reply: "Put your mind to it!" with a eerie red glow in their eyes. Victoria repeats the words along with the eye glow. Later during WordGirl's fight with Amazing Rope Guy, Victoria hypnotizes everyone and takes the Amazing Rope Guy to to seem as if she caught him. At that point everyone turns to Victoria's side and she is even rewarded WordGirl's key to the city. Victoria is later shown at her house with her new sidekick General Smoochington but The Whammer challenges Victoria to a battle. Victoria cannot stop him and is then helped out by WordGirl, who takes her key back afterwards. In her fourth appearance Don't Mess with the Best, Victoria is finally fed up with WordGirl and decides to be the best villain and defeat her once and for all. So by using her recorder, she and General Smoochington steal the villains' weapons. When they find WordGirl and Huggy, they begin to battle. However using the villains' gear and abilities of their own Victoria and General Smoochington succeed in defeating their rivals. But at that moment, the villains arrive to retrieve their weapons. Victoria refuses and shows them her accomplishment in defeating WordGirl but Dr. Two-Brains does not believe her and hands her a ray to "finish the job". Victoria hesitates and backs down causing the villains to mock her. Upset by this, Victoria aims the ray at them but winds up shooting nacho cheese in her face making the villains go after her. Victoria then pleads for help from WordGirl. The heroine decides to help and saves them. In her fifth appearance Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?, Scoops believes Victoria is WordGirl after taking a photo of her after WordGirl disappears behind a building. Becky does not believe him (obviously), so he asks Victoria herself. Before saying no, Victoria realizes that this would be her chance to be the best, so she says yes and has the whole city in the palm of her hand. Later she and Smoochington (who was portraying Huggy) are being interviewed by TJ and Johnson at his treehouse. But when Scoops appears and asks Victoria to transform into WordGirl, Victoria hesitates until she sees WordGirl coming and says "yes" and she and Smoochington leave the treehouse as the actual WordGirl and Huggy come in. When the heroes go to Victoria's house for a battle, Victoria traps them in her trophy shelf while Smoochington guards them. However, many citizens appear at Victoria's door for help, making it the perfect distraction for WordGirl to escape. When WordGirl breaks free, she catches Victoria and takes a photo of both of them in it proving that they are two different people. Despite her plan failing, Victoria is actually happy for it was the best lie and crime she's ever done. In her sixth episode There's No V in Team Becky causes Victoria and herself to publicly lose the city quiz bowl championship losing them the prize of a giant golden trophy. After the event Victoria steals the trophy from their rival teammates. When WordGirl investigates Victoria plays innocent, but on her way out WordGirl tells Victoria that everyone saw the other team win and that it isn't hers. After that Victoria decides to have a rematch with the other team, when Becky finds out she tries to see if Victoria will give her another chance Victoria accepts and continues. Unfortunately, they lose a second time, causing Victoria to leave the trophy. Victoria officially makes her seventh appearance in World’s Best Dad. While at the super market she and General Smoochington overhear Becky and her dad's conversation about the world records and how he'll be the best. Wanting to keep her title as the best, Victoria goes out for the record. She then arrives at the park after Tim, Bob, and Becky, on a unicycle with Smoochington carrying watermelons. She then beats Tim's record by eight seconds and is given his plaque that he formerly had. The next day at her house, Victoria looks through the book of records to find her page, when she does she notices records no one has ever attempted and so vows to do them all. Later that week, she once again reappears after the Botsfords and repeatedly beats Tim until Becky comes up with a new record. Victoria is now upset by this because she didn't practice but realizes she can have Tim show her and then kidnaps him with her recorder powers. After Victoria's plan is thwarted by WordGirl, she then returns Tim back to the park only to find General Smoochington successfully completing the new record once again claiming victory for the Bests. Victoria's final appearance is in The Best of the Bests. In this episode, her younger brother Victor is introduced, and Victor too is a good prodigy but unlike his sister he is actually friends with his Botsford counterpart TJ who invites them over for a playdate. TJ and Victor decide to play basketball while Victoria and Becky try to get along (well Victoria sort of tries while Becky just gets annoyed by whatever Victoria does.) While playing, Victor has an idea: To have a shooting contest with their sisters. The girls accept, although Victor and Victoria are the only ones playing. Victoria wins causing her brother to grouch. Victoria starts to self celebrate her victory until it is interrupted by both an irritated Becky and TJ's fake call for WordGirl. Victor plans to steal WordGirl's powers with a machine he created and succeeds. However Victoria has a plan to get them back... WordGirl says that Victor didn't take ALL of her powers and says that it's a secret power. When Victor comes over, Victoria turns on the machine, giving WordGirl her powers back and destroys the machine. Personality and Strengths When Victoria is first introduced her personality is fairly simple, to be the best and better than others. But after "Cherish is the Word", Victoria's personality slowly begins to alter. She wants more, such as winning bigger awards, being more skilled at things and triumphing over important people like WordGirl. However, Victoria is not truly evil; in her first appearance, "Victoria Best," her parents constantly give her an eerie red glare whenever she loses, making that the real reason why she is the way she is today. They do the same thing to her in "Crime in the Key of V"; however, this time to make her do anything as long as she gets the key. What other characters or WordGirl fans never see, is that Victoria's parents will truly hate her if she does not win; they have possibly done this to her for so long that it just grows into a bad habit and thus the truth behind the reason she steals awards she didn't win. Victoria's strengths on the other hand are quite unique. Even though she does not have powers like WordGirl, Victoria still has abilities of her own; for example, her recorder power is very helpful. When she plays it very well, she can hypnotize others then use her telekinetic eye beams to take the objects. Victoria does have other abilities besides these two, in "Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?" she hooks her recorder to an amplifier, blowing away her victims instead of hypnotizing them. In an odd way, Victoria's powers are quite similar to Becky's. Victoria's hypnotism to Becky/WordGirl's fast zoomings into catching or trapping people and Victoria's eye beams to Becky's super strength for Victoria has lifted things three times her size with her beams. Even Victoria saying she's the best at something may be considered analogous to WordGirl's definitions. Still, no two powers are equivalent in any significant way, however these moves or abilities have not been named. Special Powers Despite not having real powers, Victoria has good abilities or even powers of her own such as: *'Recorder notes': Victoria can play her recorder so well she hypnotizes others allowing her to steal things. *'Telekinesis': Red beams shoot out of Victoria's eyes and pick up objects they touch, allowing her to grab without unhypnotizing her victims. *'Run and hide': After hypnotizing Victoria runs off and hides to an unknown location where even WordGirl can't find her this was only seen in "Cherish is the Word". *'Recorder blast': If her recorder is not loud enough Victoria hooks it to an amplifier. Instead of hypnotizing her rivals, it blows them away, this was only seen in "Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?". *'Prodigy': Victoria is more skilled than Becky and can still beat her in some difficult obstacles. *'Origami master': Victoria can make her origami creatures come to life, even if it's a bulldozer. this was only seen in "The Best of the Bests". Weaknesses One major difference between Becky and Victoria are weaknesses. Though WordGirl has been defeated before, she doesn't appear to technically have a weakness unless it's Lexonite or if separated from Huggy on some occasions. Victoria on the other hand has several weaknesses some of them would sometimes be exploited by WordGirl. *'Salty crackers': Victoria can't eat plain crackers for it gives her a mouth ace and dry lips making her unable to play her recorder, this was only seen in "Victoria Best (episode)". *'Threatening of position': When someone tells Victoria that she isn't the best or if someone else is better she gets upset and tries to outdo or harm them but doesn't end well as shown in "Cherish is the Word","Crime in the Key of V","Don't Mess with the Best", "World's Best Dad", & "The Best of the Bests". * Nervousness: If Victoria's nervous or scared, she can't play her recorder well instead it plays green sour notes. This was only seen in "Crime in the Key of V". *'Love for attention': Victoria loves it when the spotlight is on her. However, it would constantly backfire and get her into trouble as shown in "Cherish is the Word" & "There's No V in Team". *'Temptation': Victoria can be easily tricked into doing something that involves winning or attention as seen in "Cherish is the Word" and "There's No V in Team". *'Individually': If Victoria is separated from General Smoochington, she is outnumbered & can be defeated easily as shown in "Victoria Best (episode)", "There's No V in Team" & "World's Best Dad". Episodes This is a list of all of Victoria's appearances not sure if they are in the correct order or if that is all of them but they will be changed if incorrect, Notice all of Victoria's cameos are Non-Speaking. * Victoria Best (episode) * The Fill-In (cameo) * Cherish is the Word * Crime in the Key of V * Tobey's Playground Calamity (cameo). * Mount Rushhere (cameo). * Don't Mess with the Best * Father's Day Dance-a-thon (cameo). * Who's Your Granny? (photo cameo). * The Rise of Miss Power (cameo). * Victoria is the Best...WordGirl? * Becky's Baditude (cameo). * A Little Bigger WordGirl (cameo). * There's No V in Team * My Dad, My Teacher, My Dad, My Teacher (cameo). * News Girl (cameo) * A Few Words From WordGirl (cameo). * Kid Math (Part 1 and 2) (cameo). * The Ordinary, Extraordinary Botsfords (cameo). * The Tooth Hurts (cameo). * Eight Legs Vs. Two-Brains (cameo). * World’s Best Dad * The Best of the Bests. Quotes *"I'm the BEST!" *"V Best! Out!" *"I'm the best at everything!" *"We'll see about that. I've got talks with PBS." *"What is so scientific about cheese?!" *"You seem to be forgetting something... I'M THE BEST!" *"You see, a general is better than a captain, and Smooches are WAY better than hugs." *"Oh, trophy! You and I deserve to be together because I'm the best and you're a trophy." * "Combing hair, best, Valentine's Day... BEST... list-making (scoffs), best!" * "Look, maybe you didn't know about this when you offered that chocolate to WordGirl over there, but FYI I'm the best specifically at everything! You can ask my Mom and Dad if you don't believe me." * "General Smoochington, let's get to work!" * "He's good, but more like the second best. Even in my own family. I'm the best, you might say. I'm the Best at Bests! You would say it. You'd have to cause it's true!" Victoria's Prizes Though she does steal awards Victoria has fairly won things such as * Trophy for Best recorder player �� * Trophy for Best violinist �� * Trophy for Best Spanish speaker �� * Trophy for Best Gymnast �� * Trophy for Best Kickball player �� * Trophy for Best Bug collector �� *Trophy for Best actress in School play �� *Trophy for best reader in school�� (Temporary) * The Key to the city for Best superhero ��(Temporary) * Golden Plaque for longest unicycling time while watermelon balancing�� * Golden Plaque for longest time doing 1 finger pushups while ironing a button down shirt �� * Golden Plaque for Burlap sack bouncing while painting a self portrait blind folded�� Trivia * Victoria does not possess the same superpowers as Becky/WordGirl, but she has her own unique set of powers: The ability to hypnotize others with her recorder, and using her eyes to transport objects to her. *The tune that comes out of Victoria's recorder is slightly reminiscent of the theme from The Twilight Zone. * "The Best of the Bests" is the only episode that Victoria does not use her recorder or telekinetic eye powers. * Victoria also has a pet poodle. However, it does not make the cut for her sidekick nor Bob's evil counterpart. * Many WordGirl fans mistake Victoria's age for 13 or 15, for she does have a teenager like appearance, voice, and personality. * Victoria is the only popular student to make other appearances, others being Chazz and Mr. Prancington's daughter. * Victoria has a strong bond with Hunter Throbheart, as shown in cameos. * In "Cherish is the Word" and the end of "Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?", Victoria has a pink handbag that she usually carries around with herself. * In "The Best of the Bests" Victoria actually forgets TJ's name and calls him "Becky's brother", even though she calls him by his real name in "Victoria is the Best... WordGirl?". * An interesting note is shown in Victoria's self titled episode. Some of Victoria's stolen trophies are actual trophies from previous episodes. She has Brent's golden sandwich award, Violet's good inventors award, and even an Emmy from PBS itself for outstanding writing and animation. * The creators would sometimes mess up when drawing Victoria's hair and would make it backwards. * Victoria's recorder can also hypnotize people through television, as shown in "There's No V in Team". * When Victoria's eyes turn red, it appears to actually frighten Becky as shown in "Victoria Best" & "Crime in the Key of V". * As shown in most episodes, Victoria does fairly win awards when she doesn't steal them. * A very interesting note is shown in "Don't Mess with the Best". Victoria's trophy shelf is mysteriously refilled with the same trophies from her debut episode. * It still remains unknown how Victoria's shelf is refilled, for all of the stolen awards are returned to their rightful owners. It's possible Victoria stole them again, and the owners don't bother coming back for them. * Victoria does not think of other villains as companions or allies. In "Cherish is the Word" she dislikes Tobey because he doesn't think she is the best, in "Crime in the Key of V", The Whammer tries to defeat her and General Smoochington, and in "Don't Mess with the Best", she steals the villains' weapons. * In "Don't Mess with the Best", Victoria steals Amazing Rope Guy's rope but never uses it in her fight with WordGirl. * Scoops actually had a crush on Victoria, but his feelings for her fade in "Cherish is the Word". * "There's No V in Team" is the second time that the first letter of Victoria's name is mentioned in the title card. * "World's Best Dad" is also the second time that Victoria is not in the title card. * Victoria's theme tune is a mix of British piano with some beat box, hip hop or rap. * In her first appearance, Victoria does not have her theme. However, it is played in "Cherish is the Word" and so thus becomes her official theme. * It still remains unknown how Victoria gained her recorder powers. * An interesting note in "Don't Mess with the Best" is that Victoria has chess figurines of everyone she knows, including one of herself. * On account of being Becky's equivalent, Victoria's outfit even bears some resemblance to Becky's. She wears a sweater vest over another shirt like Becky, a pink skirt to Becky's velvet one and wears her socks long as well. Victoria also has hair related parts too: Her scrunchies to Becky's hair band. * Victoria breaks the fourth wall barrier in "Don't Mess with the Best" when she quotes: "I've got talks with PBS!", which led to the creators getting in trouble for it. * A more appropriate order of Victoria's episodes should have been to make "There's No V in Team" the third episode due to Smoochington not being in the episode, "Victoria is the Best... WordGirl?", the fifth episode being the boiling point, "The Best of the Bests" the seventh episode revealing family opponents and "Don't Mess with the Best", the final showdown. * "Victoria Best", "There's No V in Team", "World's Best Dad" and "The Best of the Bests" are the only episodes Victoria doesn't share with another villain. * Another similarity between Becky and Victoria are individuality. If they're both separated from their sidekicks on some occasions they can both be defeated. * Victoria's superhero outfit also resembles WordGirl's. Only it is orange with a sun logo instead of a star one. * Despite Becky saying mean things to Victoria (whether she's around or not), Victoria has no problem with it and ignores Becky, technically making her the best at ignoring rude things. * "A Little Bigger WordGirl" is the only episode Victoria is shown wearing short sleeves. * Victoria's ponytails do not have animation in her first appearance, but after "Cherish is the Word", her ponytails have animation and move and respond like real ones. * According to the bumper stickers on the Best's family car in "Crime in the Key of V", Victoria is great at soccer and ballet. * At the end of "Crime in the Key of V", Victoria says she is going to get a better sidekick, but she still keeps General Smoochington because she actually doesn't mean it and was just mad at him. * Victoria's facial features are also quite similar to Becky/WordGirl's. Gallery Victoria promo.png WG-4.png|Victoria Best Superhero??? (or fake) Wordgirl in Who's Your Granny 0001.jpg 605a 20.jpg V_Best_dont.jpg|Victoria Best "defeated" Word Girl. Are you kidding me? Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0010.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0009.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0008.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0002.jpg (BEst).jpg Kids-Mezzannine-16x9_618.jpg|Victoria Best Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 6.17.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 6.17.10 PM.png Untitled 125002.jpg Untitled 124256.jpg Untitled 182176.jpg Untitled 301188.jpg Untitled 301116.jpg Untitled 301765.jpg Untitled 301000.jpg Untitled 182467.jpg myAvatar.png (Becky and Vickie).jpg Untitled 182205.jpg Untitled 124098.jpg Untitled 172657.jpg Untitled 273206.jpg Untitled 301076.jpg 87600DEC-A6B0-48A6-9907-458BC2B81AB4.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Citizens Category:Bests Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Civilians Category:Female Villains Category:Humans Category:Girls